1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an E-O (Electro-Optic) probe and electro-optic voltage detector which can measure a voltage or voltage waveforms on electrical conductors.
2. Related Background Art
With an increase in fineness of semiconductor integrated circuits, potential measuring apparatus (electro-optic voltage detector) using the E-O probe utilizing the electrooptic effect are in the limelight as apparatus for accurately measuring voltage signal waveforms of elements in such integrated circuits.
The potential measuring apparatus using the E-O probe are apparatus in which an electrooptic crystal is opposed to a measured object, the electrooptic crystal is irradiated with a light beam of linear polarization or circular polarization from the side opposite to the measured object, and the light beam reflected by the opposed end face (to the measured object) of the electrooptic crystal is led through an analyzer to enter a photodetector, whereby the beam is detected.
The technology related to such E-O probe is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open patent Application No. 4-29344.